Transformers: Cyberwar
by BenjaminDJ
Summary: From Cybertron to Earth, from Cybertronians to Autobots and Decepticons, the war for Cybertron from a totally new perspective! Why did the war even start? Who was Optimus before Optimus Prime? All that and more action, adventure, humor, and guns!


[b]Disclaimer[/b] I do not own the Transformers franchise. All rights go to Hasbro. [b]Pax Cybertronia galaxy, Eshems Nebula Tyger Pax, 7.35 Orbital Cycles . (Before the Great War)[/b] "Direct all Neutron Turret Reserve Power to Overshield, we're taking critical hits!" yelled Optimus, leader of Scientific Space Exploration Unit 29. Their space cruiser, the Galaxion Transwarper MK2014 nicknamed "Lightspeed", was being shot down by the alien lifeforms inhabiting the Eshems Nebula. Optimus' team had been sent out to explore and gather information of lifeforms in the Pax Cybertronia galaxy, just like any other Scientific Space Exploration Unit. However, to Optimus, it seemed like it always them who got the the hostile territories. "Optimus if we do that we won't have enough power to breach the enemy's Primary Exterior Cortex Shields!" explained Ratchet. "And their Ion Cannons will still easily penetrate our fully charged Overshield! We would just make ourselves even more vulnerable!" "Optimus, I'd recommend redirectering all Secondary Thruster power to the Neutron Turrets and increase weapon efficiency!" yelled Ironhide, pulling his face from the scope attached to the Turret Trigger Controls. "What, and just stay in one spot while we try and make a slight dent in their ship? We might as well paint a bright red and white target all over this cruiser!" Optimus yelled. Sparks flew into his face. The whole control room was suddenly flooded by flashing red lights. "Warning. Energon capacity depleting. Overshield power at 37%. 9 out of 20 Neutron Turrets disabled. 3 out of 20 Neutron Turrets destroyed." said the robotic voice of Teletraan 1. "That's over half of our attack force! Optimus, what are we gonna do?" Ironhide yelled. "Ironhide, redirect 100% of reserve Secondary Thruster power to to the last Neutron Turrets. Prowl, redirect 50% of reserve Primary Thruster power to Code Red Emergency Strike Missile and 25% to the Primary Lightspeed Thruster. We're getting out of here in one big piece and a couple of floating ones!" ordered Optimus. "Incoming message." said Teletraan 1. "Caller identified as Megatron." "Accept!" yelled Optimus, and a huge hologram of Megatron's grinning face popped up in the middle of the control room. Just then, the power went down, and everything went black. But then, power came back, and Megatron's huge head came back, flickering, but still there. Sparks flew out from the sides of the room. "How's it going, Optimus? Wishing you'd accepted my offer of Defense Force guards and a proper ship?" Megatron grinned. "Oh, Megatron!" replied Optimus, calmly and yet sarcastically, "Why don't we have a little chat? It's not like my whole ship is being slagging torn apart. Anyway, have you heard that statistics show that Call Holograms make everyone's head 50% less ugly, and yours is really unbearable to look at? That must mean your faceplate is really disgusting back there on Cybertron. Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat but I've got stuff to do which is a whole lot more involved than sitting on your throne and playing I Spy games with your worthless guards!" And Optimus hung up. "Teletraan 1, block all calls from the user identified as Megatron." says Optimus. "Affirmative." A gaping hole was blasted into the side of the control room, and techno-organic green aliens began flooding the area. "Ironhide, your Pulse Rifle!" Optimus yelled, and cought the gun in midair when Ironhide through it. As soon as he cought it, he shot a hole in the head of one of the attackers, and then blew the arm off of another, causing it to fall out of the ship. "Teletraan 1, activate Open Wound Repair mechanisms and defend the construction drones with Electric Fences!" yelled Optimus, before shooting another attacker dead. After killing two more, the room had a lack of any entity non-Cybertronian. A new attacker tried to leap in through the hole, but the invisible Electric Fences caused him to receive a super shockwave, which disintegrated him. "Ironhide, give me a Flak Grenade and a Fusion Charger." ordered Optimus. "Why didn't you just do that before?" asked Ironhide, giving the two objects to Optimus. "Teletraan 1, activate pilot seat for Striker Missile!" Optimus yelled. He sat in the new formed seat which was lifted all the way outside into space. Optimus targeted the enemy ship and blasted a huge hole in their surface. Then, he charged up the Flak Grenade which the Fusion Charger, and as it was about to create a warp hole right there, he through it into the enemy ship. "Ratchet, lightspeed away!" yelled Optimus. Optimus' return into the shuttle was too slow, the pilot seat smashed and flew abway and Optimus could barely find a hold on the new hole that was in the surface of the ship. He struggled his way back inside, and when his feet touched solid metal ground, he sighed. "Optimus, scanners indicate that the hole Eshems ship was consumed by the warp hole. You did it!" Ratchet stands up and congratulates Optimus. "We did it. We all did." replies the "Lightspeed" Commander. "Now, Prowl, forward to Cybertron!" 


End file.
